


Kirie Will NEVER Forgive Mitsuo

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Little Brothers, Mitsuo Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuo really needs to learn to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirie Will NEVER Forgive Mitsuo

Several times now, Kirie had been in some new situation and had no damn idea what to do about it. “The Spiral,” or whatever it was that was affecting the town (a plague, maybe?) was constantly making her question her sanity, or rather; if she was sane, how long would that last? And then Shuichi, who always knew everything about everything, would somehow save her with some crazy solution nobody else would have thought of, or had the guts to actually do, or would have been too paralyzed with fear to actually do, or all of the above. 

In this area, however, Kirie was by far the more experienced, more knowledgeable one. Shuichi, unlike most eighteen-year-old men, knew only the basics of sex; how it worked, what exactly it was, the fact that a lot of people were obsessed with it, and that some people enjoyed prticularly strange things during sex. He never jacked off or read porn (or watched it, for that matter) due to usually being too busy mumbling about evil spirals, and just being really hard to turn on. Kirie, however, did both. She was a far more “normal” eighteen-year-old, and intended to take full advantage of that. 

The rest of the town considered Shuichi to be annoying, childish and not worth their time. Kirie would beg to disagree, having seen him like this, all flushed and trembling and covered in sweat, spread out over her bed, biting his lip and trying not to moan too loudly lest the whole Goshima family hear. Which was hard, given how Kirie kept biting and sucking his neck like that. It would probably leave several marks, but neither of them really cared much; what Kirie cared about was trying to push her boyfriend’s limits and what Shuichi cared about was wishing he had the audacity to beg Kirie to just touch him. 

Kirie fisted her hand in Shuichi’s soft black curls, kissing him roughly, forcefully thrusting her tongue into his mouth, making him moan needily into the kiss. She pulled back, smirking. She’d thought that making out only got this flawless in unrealistic pornos; either she was wrong, or Shuichi was just as flawless in bed as he was in many other areas.

What really sucked was that Kirie had left the strap-on dildo she intended to fuck Shuichi’s brains out with on the bureau on the other side of the room. That was inconvenient. Oh well. There were other things she could do to him.

Kirie smirked and roughly shoved Shuichi back against the bed, her hands tracing his delicate form, him shuddering under her touch. Perhaps if Kirie had been feeling more sadistic, she could have just spent the whole night teasing him; fortunately for Shuichi, Kirie was also getting impatient, and therefore was not about to do that.

She roughly shoved three of her fingers into Shuichi’s mouth, ordering him to suck them. He did so, doing his best to make sure that her fingers would be wet enough for the next step not to be excruciatingly painful. Kirie didn’t know whether he looked cuter or sexier like this; his eyes were wide, his face a pleasant shade of pink, his lips slightly parted, his glasses fallen halfway down his pointed nose. 

Shuichi bit his lip to keep from crying out when Kirie’s finger entered him, his face contorting into one halfway between pain and intense pleasure. Kirie chuckled softly; Shuichi was so cute, somehow especially so during sex. She began moving her finger back and forth inside him, forcefully biting his collarbone as she did so. 

The clairvoyant was quite confused over whether he wanted Kirie’s finger out of him or deeper inside him, but the way she had him pinned made it impossibe for him to move, either way. Kirie, contrary to what was usual for her, didn’t seem confused at all. She was beyond turned on, until–

“Hey, Kirie, have you seen my toy robot anywhere?”

Kirie’s head turned towards her door at possibly the speed of light. Shuichi, now able to move, ducked under a blanket. At the door stood Kirie’s little brother, who had a look on his face that said he knew damn well he was interrupting something. 

“Mitsuo, you little…of course I haven’t seen your damn robot! Get out of my room! Why on earth didn’t you knock? You know you’re supposed to! Dammit Mitsuo!”

Needless to say that after that, Kirie tried to get into the habit of going over to Shuichi’s house when she wanted sex.


End file.
